Let me Out
by Write the Night Away
Summary: Icarus Lor, a child whose parents were killed when he was 5, is now 15 years old captured in Deadman Wonderland's top security cell. But why? What could he have done that would cause him to be put in a top security cell in which is already a high alert prison. Language, A CRAP TON OF VIOLENCE, and some lemony goodness ;D OCxHarem


I lean back against the hill, as I stare over the horizon of the ocean letting out a long sigh. My name is Icarus Lor and I am a Deadman.

I don't know how long I have been away from Deadman Wonderland, or why I am here in the first place. Just sitting here on this beach looking over at the sunset, wondering what I did to end up in DW in the first place.

I wake up from my trance and look around at my surroundings, why am I here? I feel something in my right hand. I lift my hand up to reveal a photo of a tall red haired man with red eyes and a woman who is a little smaller with pink eyes and a long red colored pony tail. They seem happy together; in the middle is a small child who looked to be about 4 years old.

The child hand messy black hair what reached in front of his eyes, his black eyes and black clothing really matched him.

Who were these people?

…

Oh right, they were my family and that kid in the middle was me.

"Tch," I said looking over the beach. Now I remember why I am here, this is the place where they were murdered.

We were visiting this beach one day; this was our favorite spot to be in whenever we came here, until the sunset appeared. A red shadowy figure appeared and started walking on the shore of the beach, we tried to ignore it but it just stood there staring at us.

"_See that, son. Every time you see a sunset a lost soul is sent to heaven." _

Those were my dad's last words before the red, shadowy figure leaped into the air and bombarded our hill with barrages of blasts.

I heard mom and dad yell my name; I opened my eyes and look up. I was hit in the face with a splash of warm liquid. My eyes began to water up as I looked at my dad's emotionless eyes. He jumped in front of my body to save me from the attack. He begins to sway side to side and finally lands on his side with a thud.

My mom screams and runs over to his dead body. She starts to cry and lifts his head slightly off the ground.

"_NO!" _She yelled.

The red person, who I am guessing was a man, floats down to where my mom and dad were. I just sat there stupidly watching. The man lifts my mother in the air by her head with one hand. He uses his other hand to hold her body down and uses the hand that held her head to yank upwards ripping her head off with her spine still attached to it.

Her body went from struggling to completely still, as the man tosses her body and head aside. The man slowly trudges his way to me, lifting me in the air with by my shirt. I start to gag and choke.

"_GAK," _I yelled while spit coming out the side of my mouth.

The man smiles evilly before placing one finger on my forehead. My eyes tear up, which only made him happier, and I felt a strong sting there. The rest is just… hazy.

Waking back to reality, I rub my eyes and move some of my hair out of the way, gently touching the red shard embedded in my forehead.

All I remember was waking up in a very dark room sitting next to a girl, she had white hair, red eyes, she wore this weird outfit; it was like a white, skin-tight, jumpsuit with red spirals randomly placed everywhere.

She said her name was Shiro or something like that. We talked for a few seconds, I told her my story and she felt very sorry for me. I was only 7 when that happened, while she looked to be around 9. I don't know.

Afterwards some scientists came into the room and grabbed me. I was thrown is some bed and they restrained my arms and legs. I tried to yell or scream, but I couldn't. They opened my stomach up and infected me with drugs… so many drugs… I cried, cried so much until I couldn't cry anymore.

They did this every day to me, I cried so much that I couldn't cry anymore. I knew it was worthless so I didn't bother to.

They kept experimenting on me and after every experiment there would be a dangerous side effect.

Like when they infected me with **Type XoX **virus, I began to see dead people or when they infected me with **Element 2788 **that caused my body to deteriorate. They found me the next day with no fingers and I was missing 1 foot.

They kept doing this until they infected me with the **Nameless Worm **virus and that is how I got my power, but it wasn't just some version of the virus. It was infected with something more, something that I can't tell to this day.

**Cell**.

Cell was supposed to be able to keep my powers under the DW security only but what it did was something completely different, it extended my powers.

10 years later and I still don't know all the abilities that I have, I have been able to warp to place depending on the blood I used, I could see through object by cutting my eyes, and I could send a dangerous bug called **Eater** by slitting my wrists and rubbing the blood against any object.

But you see that's not it, I have so many more powers in fact too many I was out of control, so I ran away. For 2 years I completely disappeared off the grid, they couldn't find me anywhere and in those 2 years I learned about my powers.

I learnt how to control them.

So for safety reasons I divided my powers into 5 different levels, the 1st level consists of my basic powers, like punching, kicking, and stuff like that. The 2nd level powers are my more deadly powers, like my Deadman abilities. 3rd level powers are just… insane; this level is the one that has my bug ability. The 4th and 5th level I don't even remember, all I remember was that I must never ever use them or I could… I don't know what I could do.

After those 2 years, I was caught in the most humiliating way possible. I was wondering the streets and there seemed to be some sounds coming from an alley-way. I was going to ignore it until I heard a scream; I quickly ran in the alley and saw 2 guards cornering a little girl at the end of the alley.

"_You sick fucks!" _I said while charging a powerful **Blood Shot** in my hand and firing it at the guys.

Suddenly an alarm went off and out of nowhere millions of DW soldiers ran in and shot me with tranquilizers, the last thing I heard was:

"_Diversion complete, sir. We are bringing the package in."_

I went to sleep next. When I woke up I was thrown in a dark room, similar to the one I had when I was first captured except this place was furnished properly there was a T.V screen in the wall.

And I would just sit there, for god knows how long.

Days became weeks, which became months finally ending with years.

Sometimes I would escape and go outside for some fresh air. But now a day I just lay here.

I don't know if there are others like me, because I have been caged in there for about %60 of my life.

"Deadman! STOP!"


End file.
